Menu à 52 saveurs
by Lynne et Opera
Summary: Drabbles publiés pour la communauté 52 saveurs [Thème 3 : Quatre anneaux de lumière au plafond]
1. Prologue

-

-

Ceci est une série de drabbles publiés sur la communauté 52 saveurs (dont vous trouverez le lien dans notre profil). Nos écritures étant peu compatibles, les auteurs alternent.

Les thèmes, ainsi que les personnages, ont été tiré au sort, ce qui donne parfois d'étranges combinaisons.

Tous les genres sont présent, ainsi que du shojo aï, du yaoi et même de l'hétéro -Sauvons cette pauvre espèce menacée ! -

-

En espérant que nos drabbles vous plaisent :)

-

-

Lynne et Opéra


	2. Thème 1 : Cinq nuances de blanc

_Thème 1: Cinq nuances de blanc_

_Auteur : Opera_

_Grade : K +, en exagerant_

_Genre : Fluff, vous avez dit fluff ? Et Tomoyoesque, parce que c'est un genre  
_

_Personnages: Sakura, Tomoyo et Shaolan_

_Disclaimer: Je le sais, vous le savez, nous le savons, ils le savent ! Alors pourquoi m'écorcher les doigts à le taper ? Pas à moi sigh_

_-  
_

* * *

-

« Tomoyo… » tenta la jeune fille « Il faudrait peut-être…

-Peut-être quoi, Sakura-chan? Que tes idées viennent donc à moi dans un envol de colombes argentées !!

-C'est juste que c'est la même robe depuis tout à l'heure, et…

-Quoi, Sakura-chan! Voyons! Ce ne sont pas du tout les mêmes! La première était en coton, trop légère; la seconde de laine, horriblement lourde; puis la numéro trois, celle de lin, transluscide; et enfin celle de velours trop chaude…

-Il y a vraiment une différence? Elles étaient toutes blanches. » intervint Shaolan d'une voix plaintive.

Il avait accompagné Sakura et le regrettait amèrement, vu que Tomoyo l'avait désigné comme critique ( avec interdiction de faire n'importe quelle remarque remarque négative) et tout comme n'importe quel garçon plongé dans l'univers tourbillonant et étincelalnt de la mode, il s'ennuyait ferme.

« Tu es un goujat, Shaolan-kun! » villipenda Tomoyo.

Puis désignant Sakura qui sortait de derrière le paravent où elle s'était changée

« Tu trouves que c'est la même que les précédentes ? »

Shaolan ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche, sans pouvoir répondre. La robe blanche, immaculée, avait de magnifiques reflets nacrés et une texture tendre qui retombait à merveille.

Tomoyo esquissa un sourire.

« La soie blanche semble remporter le prix… » Murmura-t-elle doucement.

-

* * *

_ -_

_NdA : Je tiens à dire, que tout en étant indubitablement de sexe féminin, je comprends si bien Shaolan... (Lynne : Ca sent effectivement le vécu)_

_Prochain thème : Le mois le plus cruel _

_Review ? (Ca me ferait telleuuuhment plaisir :) )_


	3. Thème 2 : Le mois le plus cruel

_Thème : Le mois le plus cruel_

_Auteur : Opera_

_Grade : Un raisonnable K_

_Genre : Légèrement angst_

_Personnages: Mokona, R!Shaolan_

_Disclaimer: Aaah, s'ils étaient à moi...Je ferai des clones et j'en revendrai une partie à mes consoeurs fangirls, gardant les originaux. Vous en avez ? C'est donc que je n'ai pas pu réaliser mon rêve et donc qu'ils NE sont PAS à moi._

_NdA : _**SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER**_ Voilà, vous ne pourrez pas dire que vous n'étiez pas prévenu ;)__  
_

_Merci à Cloudsdreams  
_

_- _

* * *

-

La foule se pressait, bruyante et joyeuse. Dans la nuit, les enseignes multicolores des magasins attiraient le badaud, qui détendu ou pressé, jetait tout de même un coup d'œil aux merveilles en vitrine.

Un peu à l'écart de cette cohue, un couple de jeunes gens flânait tranquillement, échangeant parfois quelques mots à voix basses.

Deux hommes les précédaient, l'un deux se retournant souvent pour, semblait-il, les taquiner.

-

Kurogane râla mentalement. Le blond avait encore, une fois de plus et pour ne pas changer eu une idée idiote, qui avait immédiatement eu l'aval de la boule de poil, de la princesse et donc du gamin.

Noël.

Il n'y a pas si lontemps il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette stupide célébration, autour d'un stupide gamin rose, blond et joufflu qui avait eu la stupide idée de naître en plein hiver sous les regards stupides d'un âne et d'un bœuf. Pour célébrer l'anniversaire d'un môme né il y avait plus de deux milles ans, il fallait offrir des cadeaux. Une tradition stupide.

Comme de bien entendu, le stupide mage avait adoré l'idéé.

« Il faut que l'on s'achète des cadeaux, gazouillait-il, ravi. Kuro-poun, que dirais-tu d'un ravissant cache-nez , j'en ai vu des sublimes rose et vert. »

Le ninja ne répondit même pas à la provocation, faisant la sourde oreille. Il avait découvert que cela irritait passablement le blond.

La boule de poil décida de s'y mettre.

« Plutôt du gel, pour aplatir ses cheveux ! »

Que quelqu'un le retienne, il allait comettre un manjû-ou-n'importe-quoi-d'autres-cide.

« De la glu serait plus efficaces, ils ont l'air si rêches !! »

Si le mage et la chose piaillante voulaient mourir, il se ferait volontiers le bras armé du destin.

Cependant, quelque chose le retenait d'atteindre l'intégrité physique des deux abrutis. Il grimaça en songeant que la niaiserie de l'atmosphère l'avait peut-être contaminé. Il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit qu'il appréciait ces deux êtres dont la plus grande joie était de le faire tourner en bourrique.

Mokona flottait dans un nuage de béatitude : Tous semblaient heureux, et même s'il sentait la peine et la douleur de chacun effleurer la surface de leurs esprits, il sentait que tous allaient mieux.

-

Ils sont beaux. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point le bonheur transfigure les gens. Ils rient, se détendent. La joie suent par tous les pores de leur peau.

Je les hais.

Surtout lui.

Je voudrais lui arracher les yeux, et je voudrais fermer les miens à jamais.

Je n'ai jamais eu de famille, jamais quelqu'un ne m'a attendu.

Ça ne me manque pas.

Lui se sent bien, comme s'il s'était créé une famille bien à lui.

Papa bourru, maman joyeuse, une petite amie, une tante lointaine, omnisciente et agaçante, et même une mascotte.

Ils sont là depuis plus de deux semaines et ont adopté la coutume de s'offrir un présent dérisoire chaque matin. C'est l'Avent, paraît-il.

Je le hais, je me hais de le haïr.

Les voir rire, tous, ensembles à chaque jour qui passe, malgré la douleur et les épreuves.

C'est sans doute le mois le plus cruel de ma vie.

-

* * *

-

_Prochain thème : Quatre anneaux de lumière au plafond  
_

_ C'est prouvé scientifiquement, une review c'est bon pour la santé. Et vous savez ce qu'on dit : Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir !_

_- _


	4. Thème 3 : Quatre anneaux de lumière

_Thème : Quatre anneaux de lumière au plafond_

_Auteur : Opera_

_Grade : K+_

_Genre : Légèrement angst...Voire angst tout court._

_Personnages: Mokona_

_Disclaimer: -éclate en longs sanglots déchirants- (Je pense qu'il n'est pas besoin de développer...Si ?) Pas à moi -Ouuuuin-_

_NdA : _**SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER**_ Voilà, vous ne pourrez pas dire que vous n'étiez pas prévenu ;)__  
_

_Merci à Marie (un double merci même !) et à Clover-san_

* * *

La demeure est silencieuse.  
Vide.  
C'est d'autant plus ironique qu'elle ne l'est pas.  
Cependant, le cœur glacé des occupants engendre le froid qui règne ici.  
Il y a une princesse sans mémoire, qui regarde sans le voir le reflet de celui qu'elle a aimé.  
Il y a un magicien qui ne rit plus, qui s'abreuve de sang, qui a vidé son âme de tout espoir.  
Il y a un ninja, grand, dur et cruel, qui est devenu Proie pour sauver celui qu'il avait appris à respecter.  
Et il y a lui, qui est une copie dans les yeux de tous, particulièrement dans ceux de sa princesse.  
Chacun est dans sa chambre, ruminant ses pensées.  
Personne dans la cuisine, à grignoter en cachette, personne dans la salle de bain pour se plaindre que ce "crétin de mage à la manque a encore pris toute l'eau chaude !!"  
Ils se suivent dans les pièces, sans jamais se croiser. Comme des fantômes.  
Mokona est assis dans le salon.  
Il a envie de pleurer, et c'est ridicule, parce que ça lui donne mal à la tête, et que personne ne sera là pour essayer de le consoler. Une ampoule du lustre est éteinte, grillée.  
Il se souvient de Fye sur un escabeau branlant, maintenant un équilibre précaire, et de Sakura tenant une trousse à pharmacie parce qu'il va tomber et se blesser, c'est sûr. Il y a Shaolan et Kurogane qui rentrent de leur chasse aux démons.  
Fye se jette dans les bras du brun, pour rire, pour voir si l'autre le rattrapera par réflexe, et oui, il le fait.  
Shaolan se dévout même s'il déteste la hauteur pour changer l'ampoule, et tombe en descendant, et Sakura joue les infirmières.  
On rallume la lumière, et le lustre a toutes ses ampoules qui brillent.  
Et lui-même rit, parce que c'est drôle, parce qu'il est bien, parce qu'il les aime ces quatre humains.  
Une ampoule est grillée et personne ne la changera parce que personne ne s'arrête plus pour regarder autour de soi.  
Mokona fixe avec une douleur disproportionnée pour une chose si futile les quatre anneaux de lumière au plafond.

* * *

Petite pub : Vous aimez les mensonges et les esquimaux aux fruits rouges ? Alors, allez lire les drabbles de Lynne. Et mettez lui plein de reviews. Pis même si vous aimez pas, allez y quand même :p Fin de la petite pub

* * *

_J'avoue franchement que quand j'ai reçu ce thème j'ai ralé encore plus que d'habitude. Et quand je me suis rendu compte que j'allais encore_ _faire angster Mokona, c'était pire. Lynne peut dire ce qu'elle veut. Les thèmes les plus tartes zont été pour Bibi. Parce que "L'odeur des hôpitaux en hiver", "Un jour gris de plus dans un monde bleu sombre" et "Une nouvelle iconographie de la résurrection" ça va être de la tarte (insérer ici un long hululement de sanglot) Pis j'ai eu Fei Wang/Clow et Ashura-ô/Chii comme couples. Misère. Tout ça pour dire que je pense que je m'en suis plutôt bien tirer..._

_Une review pour me donner votre avis ?_

* * *

Return to Top 


End file.
